


Choosing For The Night

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Nasch has a wide harem to choose from.  Which is why he usually chooses the same two people every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing For The Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Story Title:** Choosing For The Night  
 **Characters:** Yuuma, Kaito,  & Shark|| **Romance:** Yuuma x Kaito x Shark, hint of Alit x Kotori  
 **Word Count:** 250|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge A91, fic with at least one divider; Zexal Flash Bingo, #003, Stolenshipping  
 **Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing  & Zexal Flash Bingo are all located at Duel Monsters Writing Challenge Forum on FF.net.  
 **Summary:** King Nasch has a wide harem to choose from. Which is why he usually chooses the same two people every night.

* * *

All the concubines looked up as King Nasch, preceeded by his guards, entered and gave his collection of beauties a considering look. 

No one knew why he did this on a nightly basis, because almost always, he chose the same two people. Sometimes he’d didn’t – Thomas was chosen more frequently than anyone but his usuals – but those occasions were rare. 

One hand waved toward Kotori, who rose up at once, surprised, until their master spoke. “Go to Alit. He’s earned a favor from me tonight.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Kotori replied without question, vanishing through the nearest door he wasn’t standing in. 

Nasch turned toward the others. Thomas had the usual amused quirk to his lips but Nasch said nothing to him tonight. Instead, he gestured, and Yuuma all but bounced over to him, eyes bright with delight. Kaito followed at a more sedate pace, his lip curled as it always was. 

“The rest of you, amuse yourselves as you please,” the king declared, eyes brushing past Thomas. “Try not to burn the palace down.” 

“No promises,” Thomas replied, eyes quick with amusement. Nasch snorted softly before he left, muttering something under his breath that anyone who heard might’ve understood as ‘of course not’. 

* * *

The moment that Nasch closed the door to his personal rooms, two spells sprang into place: one that locked the door so no one could enter without his permission and one that sealed off all forms of communication and hearing. 

The practical upshot of that being that no one could hear or see what the three of them were up in there until he chose to release the spells come morning. 

No sooner had he done that than Yuuma wrapped his arms around Nasch and breathed in. 

“I missed you,” he murmured softly. “It gets so _boring_ there.” 

“Kaito can keep you entertained,” Nasch said, running his fingers up through Yuuma’s hair with one hand, the other extending to Kaito, who made him wait only a few seconds before joining their fervent embrace. 

“It’s not the same without you,” Yuuma insisted. Nasch wasn’t going to argue. He never felt more himself than he did in their arms, no matter what they were doing. 

If he could, he would free them from their slavery and ask that they be his true consorts, not just concubines. But both of them had once been royalty themselves, gifted to him when their kingdoms fell. As much as he wanted, law and custom forbade their being freed. 

But here, at least, they weren’t master and concubines. Here they were just themselves, holding one another, content in each other’s presence. 

“Did you just want to stand here all evening or were you going to sit down?” Kaito asked, not waiting for a reply before he pulled them toward the nearest seat. Nasch just rolled his eyes and kissed him too. Whatever else, he knew he could count on them to be there for him. Even if it just meant making him sit down. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
